Secrets of the Clow~
by Darkchylde
Summary: Darkchylde can't spell... neway, this is a poem which previews the fic
1. Default Chapter Title

"The History of the Reed"  
  
In the past, the four brothers Reed.  
Clow, Laurel, Clieve and Lance  
Brought forth the magical cards  
Used for the keeping and maintaining of Life  
Humanity prospered beneath their wake.  
  
  
Yet the Card of Death escaped  
Enveloping the earth, leaving plague and pestilence  
And so the moon guardians four  
Yue, Crescent, Artemis and Luna  
Placed forth their power to entrap it.  
  
  
However, this was not enough  
And so Lance, the youngest of the Reeds,  
Life was forsaken as his blood completed the seal.  
Death was vanquished, trapped within the altar of the reed.  
And there he shall sleep, for the seal is contained  
By the essence of Lance and the power of the guardians of the moon.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Authors Notes no da ^_^ :  
  
Okay, here's the usual stuff: The characters are not mine, they belong to their respective owners my favorite manga artists Clamp. However some of the characters are mine so don't steal them. Comments and criticisms are welcome. So here is me first fanfic. Oh yeah, how can you mail me without my e-mail address.... Whoops:silver_elf@edsamail.com.ph. There.  
  
Darkchylde aka Cali (who just had exams. Biology. Uck.)   
  
Written: 8/17/99   
Last Edited: 11/17/00  
  
Secrets of the Clow:   
  
Chapter 1: Hidden Messages. Sakura's Graduation.   
  
"Sakura.", A whispering voice called, softly riding with the breeze as it swept throughout the room. Out of the shadows, a silvery spirit materialized appearing to collect it's self into a womanlike form, landing softly beside Sakura Kinomoto's bed. The spirit bent over to peer closely at the girl, it eyes flashing in what could be recognition. It placed a transparent hand on Sakura's forehead and smiled as the young girls brows furrowed. When the next breeze blew through, the spirit had disappeared, returning to whence it came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura opened her dark green eyes sleepily, reaching out for the the familiar teddy bear that Li had given her, and flinched as she felt hard marble beneath her instead. Pushing herself up slowly, her brow furrowed as she felt the would be bruises on her side.   
  
Sakura took in her surroundings, hugging her thin pink nightgown to her body.Somehow she had been taken from her home. She stood within an enormous room, the roof curving up causing it to appear like a half-circle; the only light was coming from various stained glass windows which dotted the ceiling. The floor itself was dark black marble, freezing cold to the touch. Slowly she rose to her feet.   
  
Where was she?  
  
Her eyes fell upon the large stone figure that stood in the middle of the otherwise empty room. It was a marble statue of a young man, features delicately carved and painted, so life-like she almost half expected its chest to move as it took in a breath. Short unruly black hair fell onto his face that held and expression of peace. Deep fathomless emerald eyes seemed to be looking intently at something and she followed its gaze. The statue was eyeing his hand, which held in it a large dark card. Sakura automatically finger the Key charm that hung about her neck. Although she couldn't read the card's front, there was something about it that bothered her. She forced herself to calm down, Ne, Sakura. Get a grip on yourself, you're jumping at ghosts.  
  
She glanced down to the statue's base and noticed four scrolls, ancient Chinese writing inked upon them, and took a step forward as she recognized one of the characters.  
  
"Yue.", She murmured aloud. But what was her moon guardian's name doing here? Suddenly the room fell deathly cold, the key on her neck burned. She looked up abruptly.  
  
Na-nani?!  
  
The card from the man's hand was glowing, letting out a dull black light that caused her to take a step back, fear rising from her stomach. Pure evil emanated from the card, it's fury directed at her. As if attracted by her fear, the card flew from the man's hand to float overhead, showing the inscription on the front. She noticed the distinct decoration that graced a Clow card yet there was an individuality to it. The picture was of a man in a black cape, face unseen. She hesitantly took a step forward to read the inscription, which would label the cards power.  
  
Death. The card read death. Sakura stumbled back her body frozen with fear.  
  
Death, as if answering to her silent calling, leaped out of the card scythe drawn. As the dark shadow reached her she opened her mouth to scream but her voice seemed to have deserted her. Death smiled, hovering over her, and Sakura flinched as the foul breath blew into her face.  
  
Then it whispered, "Wake up monster. Your late for your graduation.", And pulled down it's cape to reveal Touya Kinomoto's face.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"NANI!!", Sakura sat up abruptly, and fell back as her forehead collided with her brothers nose.  
  
"I-itai! What the hell was that for!", Touya rubbed his nose wincing as he felt blood trickle down. Sakura glanced around quickly, half expecting to find herself back in the strange altar. Then as she noted the familiar confines of her room she couldn't help but sigh in relief. She looked up and upon seeing what she had done to her brother smiled sheepishly as she toyed with an auburn strand of hair, "Gomen ne Nii-chan! I was having the worse dream..."  
  
"Hn, remind me never to wake you up again. You really _are_ a monster!", Touya shook his head grumpily, his eyes narrowing beneath his unruly mop of morning hair. Sakura glowered up at him, torn between the childish urge to whack him with a pillow or acting her age. Touya noted this and couldn't help ruffling her hair fondly and forgiving his imouto-chan instantly, "Well, better get ready."  
  
"Ready?", Sakura looked up at him, her eyes clouded in confusion.  
  
"Baka.", Touya set himself upon the edge of her bed, "How can you forget."  
  
"Eto..."  
  
"It's your graduation later! Don't you have last minute plans?"  
  
"Hooeee!!!", Sakura stumbled out of bed, "Ha-hai! I have to go over to Tomoyo's so she can make last minute adjustments to my graduation dress!!", She dashed about the room, "Gotta get dressed!"  
  
Touya looked at his little miniature whirlwind of a sister, a confused expression on his face, "Why are you in such a hurry? You have lots of time."  
  
"De-demo! Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and I are still going to hang out at Tomoyo-chan's!"  
  
"Will I pick you up?"  
  
"Iya! No need nii-chan! Tomoyo-chan's gonna bring us!"  
  
Touya shrugged and walked to the door, "Fine, gotta get to the supermarket. Yuki and me are gonna buy some food for the celebration here afterwards."  
  
Sakura blushed, "Yukito-san's coming?"  
  
"Yeah. You said to invite all your friends.", Touya scowled, "Even invited the short brat.", Her brother disappeared out the door.  
  
Sakura knew 'the short brat' could mean only one person, "Li-kun's coming?", she smiled softly, the dream slowly melted away from her mind, overcome by happiness. Anything that reminded her about Li-kun nowadays made her feel that way.  
  
"Oi, Sakura! Whatcha dion?"  
  
Sakura glanced up in surprise and grinned as the tiny mouse-like Clow sun guardian flew from his drawer room.  
  
"Kero-chan! Ohayo! How was your sleep?"  
  
Kero-chan grinned back, "Doin okay Sakura-chan! But I'm starvin'! I can't believe yer already going to high school!! The Teen Mistress!!"  
  
Sakura smiled as she dressed up, "Tomoya-chan said she has a suit for you. I still can't believe our principal had us wear whatever we wanted!", Sakura giggled as she remembered how the higher batch had reacted. They had had to wear the drab black coats.  
  
"Waaahhh! Honto ni? A suit? Let's get going then!"  
  
As Sakura and Kero-chan got dressed, they didn't notice the pair that watched them with interest beneath the branches of a tree nearby. Shadowed away by the shade, they watched quietly, invisible.  
  
"Master Lucas, the Clow moon Guardian is not here.", The voice came from a young beautiful woman, long Raven hair spilling down her shoulders. Her youthful composure was destroyed by cold violet eyes that shone upon her pale face, one that held age and wisdom.  
  
Lucas de Lenfent smiled, blue eyes intent on the figure of the Clow card mistress, "All we need do is follow Sakura, she will lead us to Yue.", He looked up to the woman who had spoken, "Will you be able to recognize him through his human disguise Luna?"  
  
"Of course master. I am a Moon guardian too after all."  
  
"Good.", Then the boy and woman disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The Tomoeda School gym was bustling with activity as the graduating students finally arrived. The guests were to be let in after 15 minutes, resulting in the chaos that was ongoing. Voices rang out as the students made last minute arrangements to their dresses and as they demanded opinions from their other schoolmates  
  
"Are you sure I look okay?", Sakura fidgeted with the sleeve of her dress as she stood before Tomoyo, her face betraying her nervousness. Tomoyo blushed as clapped her hands ecstatically as she watched her beloved Sakura twirl around, "You look wonderful Sakura-chan!!"  
  
"Your not the only one who thinks so." Kero-chan said dryily as he peeped out of the pocket well hidden in Sakura's dress. Sakura followed his eyes and felt the heat rising to her face as she spotted Li Syaoran watching her, his large brown eyes wide. As he noticed that she had caught him watching he blushed furiously and studied the floor.  
  
"Li-kun!", Li's eyes peered from behind his bangs at Sakura's voice. She stared quietly at him for a moment then caught herself. "Wanna sit with us? There's a vacant seat!", She heard Tomoyo giggle as he blushed again.  
  
"Sure, whatever.", Li was struggling to make his voice indifferent as he walked towards her. Sakura couldn't help but admire his outfit. True to his descent, it was in Chinese design, green silk with golden embroidery of dragons. Sakura glanced down at her own dress. Her own was baby pink, with Sakura branches embroidered on the side while Tomoyo's was baby blue, embroidered with orchids. Tomoyo had done them herself and Sakura had no doubt that she would indeed be a designer when she grew up.  
  
Tomoyo broke the silence as she smiled up at Li, "Your outfit is wonderful Li-kun!", she glanced from his suit to Sakura's dress, "I always thought green went with pink..."  
  
"What?!", Li scowled, his face turning red for the third time that night.  
  
Sakura blushed, "Let's go minna. The guests are arriving soon."  
  
"Is Yukito-san gonna be there?"  
  
"Hai! With nii-chan!"  
  
Li made a face at that. He and her brother never got along, "Figures the big baka would come too."  
  
"That big baka is my nii-chan!", Sakura glared at him and stuck out her tongue.   
  
"Hn, still a baby.", But he smiled as he was saying that, brown eyes shining and Sakura felt herself smiling back. The guests finally arrived and Sakura, Li and Tomoyo (plus a hidden Kero) moved to their seats.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-chan looks beautiful!", Yukito gushed he watched her wall up the stage to claim her certificate, her skirt so long that it trailed on the floor. He hurriedly took a few pictures then looked up at his best friend, "To-ya! Brings memories of our own graduation to collage ne?"  
  
Touya looked down into the golden eyes he loved so much and smiled, "Yeah, but I have to miss high school you know.", He rubbed his forehead tiredly, "There's so much more work to do now."  
  
Yukito looked up at him, his gentle features clearly showing his concern, "If you need help you can always ask me To-ya."  
  
Touya felt his heart wrench as he smiled back, his dark blue eyes glittering with emotion, "Yuki..."   
  
"Iyaaaaa!", Suddenly a scream erupted from the woman behind them. Touya followed her gaze, annoyed for a moment at the interruption, then felt his mouth open in surprise.   
  
What the ^&*&!!!  
  
A woman was hovering over the crowd, dragon like wings spread and long raven hair flowing behind her. The older of the Kinomoto children would have thought it was one of the spirits he often saw if the whole gym hadn't erupted, it seemed everyone could see this 'spirit'. He felt himself rooted in place as her violet eyes focused on him. She then tilted her wings and dove towards him causing him to close his eyes, willing the cold gaze to leave. He visibly flinched flinched as a slight breeze blew by him. He opened his eyes once the dark presence was gone and instantly moved to check on Yukito. He left his seat abruptly. Yuki was gone.  
  
"TOUYA!!", Touya looked up to where Yukito's voice has come from and clenched his fists in anger. The dragon-winged woman held Yukito immobile with both arms as she struggled to gain leverage to fly out a nearby window. Yukito struggled in her arms then fell limp as the woman knocked him unconscious with a blow to the back of his neck.  
  
"YUKI!", Touya felt rage come over him as he watched the woman strike one of the most important people in his life. He moved to pick up a chair to hurl it towards the woman then stopped as the chair nearest to him burst into flames.  
  
"Tsktsk. Not a good thing to do Kinomoto-san."  
  
"Nani!!"  
  
Hovering above him with wings on his ankles was a young boy, the same age as Sakura, obviously of European descent by his accent and looks. Tilted blue eyes watched him speculatively, amusment causing the boy's lips to curl. But what Touya noticed the most which made his mouth fall open was the creature that the blond haired boy was floating alongside. It was the largest wolf he had ever seen, dark grey with long dragon wings that flapped constantly to keep it aloft. Both strange beings watched him curiously as he moved into a fighting stance.  
  
"I don't have time for this Kinomoto-san. I have nothing against you, only your sister."  
  
"How dare you take Yuki!"  
  
The boy smiled amused, "Oh, you mean Yue." he shrugged, "We aren't _taking_ him. Only borrowing."   
  
"WHY!?!?"  
  
The boy winked teasingly, "It's a secret.", Touya grabbed another chair causing the boy to frown, "Insisting on fighting? I'm afraid I have no time, but you may play a bit with my sun guardian Fenrir."  
  
Then the boy took out a tiny pendant, shaped like a wolf's head and clutched it in his fists.  
  
The Key that hides the forces of darkness! Show your true shape to me! I, Lucas command you under the contract!  
  
RELEASE  
  
  
Then the gym fell to chaos.  
  
~~~~~~~  
I wrote this when all I saw where manga's number 3,4 and 5. That's why my CCS knowledge was limited. Now that I know the whole series by heart, I just too damn lazy to revamp the whole story... just don't take it as a factual thing 'kay? The next part'll will be up as soon as I edit it. Btw, I'm in need of beta-readers... any volunteers? *Sighs* Gotta be off, FF9's Zidane and Kuja are waiting for me. ~_^  
  
~Darkchylde~ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Authors Notes no da:  
Yo. Darkchylde back with chapter 2. YaY. *silence for all but the chirping crickets* .... Whatever. *Shrugs* Newayz, go easy on this chapter ok. Flame me and it'll all just go to Fenrir's tummy. He just loves eating them.  
  
Fenrir: Oh Goodie!   
  
Lucas: ^_^ Easier on the budget...   
  
Sakura: *Sticks out her tongue* Meanie! Give Yukito-san back!   
  
Lucas: *Blinks innocently and tries to hide a chibi-Yukito behind his back* What? Whatever do you mean?   
  
Touya: KISAMA!! Bring Yuki back! I've been celebate for the past 3 days!   
  
Everyone: *Wide eyes* 0_0 *Silence*   
  
Touya: Ummmm...... Nobody heard that OK. *Slinks away*   
  
Darkchylde: ... Quick, onto the fic before I get any more ideas. -_~  
  
Karin: *giggles* You rythmed!  
  
Darkchylde: -_-...  
  
  
Secrets of the Clow:  
  
Written: 9/6/99   
Last Edited: 11/20/00  
  
Chapter two: Secrets Explained. The Moon guardians fate.  
  
Sakura was on her knees, blood trailing down her forehead as she held her brothers head on her lap. She met Lucas gaze defiantly.  
  
The young boy shook his head as he hovered over her, "I must acknowledge your brothers bravery, but he is way out of his league. Imagine, a single blow to the head by Fenrir and already down?, he chuckled darkly.  
  
Sakura's eyes darted to where the large winged wolf was now engaged in battle with Cerberus. Li was busy keeping Luna away from the windows, her only exit. Tomoyo was safe behind a chair... videotaping.  
  
"You _are_ a dissapointment.", Sakura gave a start as she realized he was talking about her, "You... the Clow Reed's chosen, supposedly the strongest of the Clows, and you are beaten so easily.", he tsked and raised his staff, "Better finish this. It's _bo-ring_."  
  
He drew a card, !Cage!  
  
Sakura felt the bars rise above her and moved to use a card.  
  
!Gust!  
  
Sakura gave a cry as a stong wind blew the staff out of her reach beyond the bars.  
  
!Blizzard!  
  
Cerberus went down.  
  
!Blaze!  
  
Li was distracted and Luna managed to escape, Yukito still tighly clutched in her arms. The last thing Sakura saw as Lucas left, was the young boys ponytal shining in the flames as he flew out alongside Fenrir.  
  
Sakura winced as the flames rose and pressed her body tight against the bars, reaching for her staff, 'Please... please...'  
  
!Ice!  
  
Two figures ran beside her, the flames now dying. A voice, clearly female pierced the silence as she tried to peer thruogh the smoke, "Dammit Jacen! Get her out!"  
  
"Working on it! Whe-where did I put that _card_!!!", a young childish voice.  
  
"Shit! Hurry kid!!!"  
  
"Ye-yeah! Found it!", a cough then a bright light, !Shatter!  
  
Sakura felt hands pull her up and caught sight of her rescuers. A girl about her age and a little boy about 9.   
  
Clutched tightly in their hands were staffs. Hovering over their shoulders were a tiny Dragon and a Unicorn...  
  
More Card Captors?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Zoom into the Kinomoto household after an unconcious Touya was properly disposed uncerimoniously in his bed and the fridge raided. The three pre-teen Card Captors, their sun gaurdians, a camcorder weilding best friend, and a Clow descendant piled themselves into Sakura's room. As soon as Sakura closed the door behind her she suddenly came eye to eye with bright emerald orbs.  
  
"Heyla! My name's Karin! Karin Jacobs! The sexy, charming, Laurel Card Mistress", The firey haired girl grabbed Sakura's hand and shook it vigorously the chibi unicorn that had been trailing behind her flew forward gracefully, "This is my gaurdian Pegasus!"  
  
"He-hello.", Sakura patted the unicorns head. It scoffed and flew to rest on Karin's shoulders.  
  
The young boy walked forward and held out his hand shyly, "I'm Jacen. Clieve Card Master", he gestured to the tiny red dragon that flew alongside him, "This is Draken."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Please to meet you!"  
  
Pegasus tackled Kero-chan, "Cerberus! They've taken Crescent!"  
  
Draken's borws were furrowed in worry, "And Artemis..."  
  
Pegasus was furious, "That brash boy means to break the seal! I cannot believe Luna and Fenrir went along with it!"  
  
Draken's voice came out as a whisper, "Death will escape."  
  
Question marks danced around Sakura's, Li's and Tomoyo's heads. Karin noted this, "Peg, maybe you should tell them what's going on."  
  
The three sun gaurdians blinked and Cerberus flew forward, "Sakura, you aren't the only Card Captor."  
  
Karin snorted loudly and Pegasus' voice was cold, "Ohhh~hhh! She didn't know _that_ did she?"  
  
Jacen looked put aback, "Karin, your being rude.", Karin blushed.  
  
Kero-chan's vein popped out the back of his head, "Well, anyway, what's going on now is merely the continuation of what had been started many years ago when Clow was still alive.", he managed to calm himself down.  
  
"Clow had three brothers.Ofcourse Clow, who was the oldest and your predecessor, was the most powerful. Then followed Laurel, who was Karin's, Clieve, who was Jacen's, and the youngest was Lance, Lucas'."  
  
Sakura nodded, comprehending, "So you mean that there are only four of us?"  
  
Jacen shifted his attention to her and smiled, "Yes. And in a one on one fight you would certainly win against any of us. Clow was so far the most intteligent of the brothers."  
  
Karin tapped her foot in impatience, "Geez! Get on with it!"  
  
Kero flashed a glare at her before starting again, "The Reeds were very close to one another, and very protective of Lance. He was their youngest, the one who they felt needed their protection."  
  
Pegasus butted in, face dark, "But something seemed to hunt Lance Reed. No matter how Clow, Laurel and Clieve tried protect him, sheild him from the evil, it struck reapetedly and surounded Lance like a dark shadow."  
  
"It seemed like death itself. Wherever Lance went, so did the demon, killing those around him except the Reeds.", Draken murmered softly, "Lance's heart was hurt and broken by these attacks on the innocents aroung him. He finnaly enclosed himself in his sanctuary, the only people allowed within were his brothers. Yet when his brothers offered to destroy the evil, Lance would turn furious, forbidding them to do so."  
  
Kero took over, "The Reeds could no longer take their brothers suffereing and decided if Lance would not allow them to kill it, then they would seal it as a card in order to contain it's power. Then they would lock it within a void. Lance agreed, seeing the pain he was causing his brothers. Death seemed the most appropriate name for the entity, and so they would label the card death."  
  
"They lured Death to the laboratory of the Reeds, where their various cards were first created, then the moon guardians, Yue of the Clow, Crescent of the Laurel, Artemis of the Clieve and Luna of the Lance brought out their power and struggled to seal Death. Their power opened a void into the floor and they managed to push him within, yet Death still resisted and was slowly inching free once more, his strength growing as he drank at the moon guardian's magic. The Reeds knew there was no choice left, Death was escaping once more, and growing stronger. If it escaped again it would have power to roam the world, dragging Lance with it."  
  
Tears flowed down Draken's tiny scaled face, "There was only one last resort. Lance took out a dagger, and before his brothers could stop him, embedded it within his chest. And as his innocent blood spilt onto the void where death was being held, the demon stopped stuggling and the void closed, sealing off both death and Lance's soul and the world was safe."  
  
Pegasus's voice was devoid of emotion, "The Reed's were heartbroken at the loss of their youngest sibling, and so vowed never for this to happen again. They placed four scrolls holding the seals of the moon guardians to forever hold Death in place at the base of a monument over the void that was placed in their brothers memory. Then they placed the cards within books with the power to keep them, along with the sun guardians to watch over them, then sent them to their own into the four corners of the world. The Clow into Asia, Laurel into America and Clieve into the Middle East. Then they lovingly gathered Lance Reed's cards and place them within a book along with Fenrir, the sun guardian of Lance. This they sent into Europe. The the moon guardian's were let off on their own, till the day when the books would once more be open and the new Card Masters would protect the world against what would threaten it again."  
  
Silence reigned and it was evident the story was finished.  
  
So... Lucas plans to break the seal. But why?!", Li clutched his sword tightly.   
  
"Who cares why! We have to sopt him!", Karin pointed out to everyone, "We were chosen to hold the power of the Reeds and we are now the card masters. Lucas, for reasons of his own, wants to break the seal that holds Death so naturally we have to kick his ass!"  
  
Sakura nodded while Li was rubbed his forehead, trying to relieve the headache that was coming at full blast. Jacen merely nodded as he wiped his glasses clean on his sleeve.   
  
Cerberus, Pegasus and Draken looked up at them, the fact that they looked like stufftoys didn't seem to affect the seriousness of the way they spoke, "It is up to you guys what to do. You see, we aren't in charge, you are."  
  
Li's eyes moved towards Karin, "Well, your the one acting all smart. What do we do?"  
  
Karin Jacobs, for once in the entire time Sakura had knew her, looked speechless. She managed to find her voice and murmered, "I'm not sure, we don't have much information. Wha-what can we do?"  
  
They were various reactions:  
  
Pegasus: Karin...  
  
Li: -_-  
  
Jacen: ^_~   
  
Pegasus and Cerberus: ^^*  
  
Sakura: "I think I may have an idea." ^_^  
  
Everyone crowded over to her, jabbering their questions all at once. "Oi Matte! I'm not sure if he's home!"  
  
Karin looked uncertain, "He?"  
  
Li jumped up and slapped his forehead, "Ofcourse! He'd know where Lucas went!"  
  
Jacen merely looked confused, echoing Karin's question, "Him?"  
  
Sakura ran to get her coat then stopped as she spotted a familiar figure leaning rught at the Den's door. Sakura felt her mouth go dry, "Nii-chan..."  
  
Touya looked down at her, a grin breaking across his face, "You centainly lead and interesting life Kaijuu."  
  
Out of habit, Sakura pouted defiantly, "Kaijuu janai mon!", she suddenly realized that her Nii-chan had heard everything and searched her mind frantically for explanations.  
  
Touya laughed, realizing what her little sister was doing, "I suspected a long time there was something going on with you! I'm not an idiot.", he smiled, "Now I finally know what's really going on, I knew a little of it a long time ago when I found out Yuki was also Yue. I'm going with you."  
  
Li stomped over to him, "Oi! This is serious stuff! We can't go aroung guarding your back!"  
  
Touya glowered at him, "I can take care of myself well enough brat.", his face grew darker, "And that little bastard Lucas took Yuki...", Touya's fists clenched.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Nii-chan's going."  
  
Karin threw her arms up in the air, "Him him him!!! Someone tell who we're asking help from!"  
  
Li scowled darkly, "To Hiragizawa Eriol's house. The reincarnation of Clow."   
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Done. Mwafmwafmwaf. I decided to revive this story after someone commented on it. I love comments. ^_~ Neway, chapter three's being edited by me cuz I can't find beta-readers. So it'll take a while. Well, back to Kuja and Zidane! Jaa.  
  
Cali aka Darkchylde 


End file.
